


a sick day in the sun

by nikospyrr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, also a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikospyrr/pseuds/nikospyrr
Summary: Hansol has one of the couch pillows tucked under his head and the golden retriever puppy fast asleep, curled up besides him with her head resting against his bicep; Chan would take a picture if not for the bags of groceries in his hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkvan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkvan/gifts), [pinarello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinarello/gifts).



> a preschool au in which hansol, chan, and wjsn's yeoreum are all teachers for a preschool and its very cute and i credit channie and cleo for making me this soft for these three kids AND IM LATE FOR CLASS A AA A A A

Chan walks into the apartment, and finds Hansol on the floor, dozing in the sunlight coming in through the window. He has one of the couch pillows tucked under his head and the golden retriever puppy fast asleep, curled up besides him with her head resting against his bicep; Chan would take a picture if not for the bags of groceries in his hands. There was a blanket thrown haphazardly across their couch, and he figures that Hansol must’ve gotten restless on the bed.

"My mom made you soup," Chan says aloud, dropping the bags on the counter. Hansol's breathing changes rhythm, and he squints blearily in the directions of Chan's voice. "She said she'll pray for your quick recovery."

Hansol grins slowly, one side of his mouth quirking upwards before the other in a crooked sort of smile. "That's so sweet of her! I'll text her saying thank you." He pulls his phone out from within his pocket, yelps at the brightness of his screen, but begins to type out the message.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that you text my mother regularly?" Mrs. Lee was very proud of Chan's boyfriend, boasting about Hansol just as much as her own son. Chan pulls out bags of chips and granola bars and stows them in a small wicker basket on the island counter of the kitchen.

Chan hears the quiet whoosh that signaled a successful message delivery, and glances up to see Hansol wave off his question. "It’s not weird; we worry about you together." He puts his phone away and moves an arm to push himself up and off the floor, but stops himself, slowly laying back down instead. "So, uh, how were the kids today?" He calls out.

Chan pauses to think as he organizes the contents of the fridge to fit the new fruits and containers of soup and leftovers. "Same as usual, but they all missed you. Jinsook managed to bring them all to nap time within half an hour after she promised that you would be back in class by tomorrow."

Hansol makes a noise that Chan assumes is in response to Jinsook's promise. “It’s a good thing that I’m feeling a lot better after my nap, although... I guess it would be good that I’m feeling better in general...” he trails off, his mind racing ahead of his voice. “It’s cute that the kids care about me so much.”

Chan frowns as he shifts the carton of orange juice as if it would reveal more space within their small fridge, before closing it shut with a final huff of frustration. "The kids made you cards during arts and crafts time, and everyone was asking about your favorite colors and shapes. It’s hard not to care about you.” He says, and he’s pleased that he doesn’t cringe or blush as intensely as he used to when he expressed his affection.

When he stands up and picks up one of the bags he carried in, filled with twenty five individual cards from all the kids, Chan takes in Hansol’s glowing smile and proud expression, and oh, why do his cheeks feel so warm? "How was spending the day with the puppy?" He diverts quickly, and Hansol chuckles lightly.

The puppy—whom has yet to be named—was given to them by one of the preschool kids, whose family dog had recently given birth to a litter. Jinsook was given her own, while Chan and Hansol had another one. Her fur was a pale gold and was short enough that it was still fuzzy and difficult to brush down, and Hansol had fallen in love from the moment their student carried the puppy over to him, very very slowly so as not to wake her.

Although as Chan pads across the hardwood floor towards Hansol's form, he realizes that sometimes love hurts. "How do I move the puppy?" Hansol jostles his arm a little, but the puppy whines in response.

"You don't." Chan sighs as he sits down besides Hansol's head. "You sit here and wait for the puppy to wake up." He amends his statement. "Or, lay there, in your case. At least you got yourself a pillow."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"I lived with Mingyu for a while." The gentle giant had often reminded Chan of puppies, from his bright personality to his tendency to sleep whenever and wherever, from the floor beside his bed to at the kitchen counter.

Hansol nods in resigned understanding, then cranes his head to look at the bag Chan had brought with him. "Are those snacks?"

"Snacks?"

"We're stuck here for the next few hours, so if you don't want me to die of starvation..." Hansol trails off, then cheers quietly as Chan stands back up and walks into the kitchen. He peeks into the bag, and coos at the crayon drawings on colored construction paper.

Chan comes back with a steaming bowl of his mother's soup and two pairs of chopsticks, but ultimately feeds Hansol with his own. ("You have one hand free!" "But isn't this more romantic, you feeding me the ramen with our baby in my arms?" "I'm gonna shove these noodles down your throat.")

They fall asleep after looking at each individual card, the waning afternoon light lulling them to sleep. Hours later Hansol wakes up to a dark apartment and an overactive puppy; he would get up to follow her if not for his boyfriend’s sleeping form curled around him. (Not that he minded that much.)


End file.
